guildwars2fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:***EAGLEMUT***
First Epic win,period. TALK Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : — 02:21, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hi there balistic! Thanks for the welcome,I look forward to working with you all as well :) Btw,Grats on being an admin here.. TALK ::: Thanks! — 01:02, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Hey! Welcome and please feel free to contribute! :-) riyen 07:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks Ariyen :-) :::::However, I don't think I will be contributing here much, since this wiki is dead. I am the only one who has made a mainspace edit in the last month. The official wiki has taken 98% of contributors so it's filled with all info available. Gathering enough info here would require a lot of work and , I think the work would be pointless. There is a slight chance it might find its use for something specific later when the game is released, in which case I could help around again, but as I see it right now this wiki is pretty much useless and I don't know how could I fix that. ::::: :( ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 08:47, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::While I agree, I think editing what we know on things would be best... Just adding in the information. I would, but just not one who can really fill in actual articles. I haven't added in the skills, etc. on the warrior or ele or any of them, because either the actual article hasn't been created or it's created with very little information. I don't know about pictures though yet, but would like to see more. I am to the point of almost leaving gw2 to the gww people who are ruining new contributors and coming here doing what I can to bring this one to life and up to speed. Have much much that needs to be posted with dates, etc. :-S I have a baby girl and so real life takes up most of my time really. I don't do as much as I'd like, except when she's occupied and I can have a break or have something on my mind that I can type quickly... I multitask :-S and so it wouldn't be good for me to do full articles, but everything else I could help with. riyen 08:59, August 26, 2010 (UTC) While, the servers over there lag... I have to say that is an advantage to this wiki... I haven't noticed lags. I do like that too. riyen 09:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : Well, guess I could sometimes edit something here and there when I have nothing better to do, but just because I like you :P Also, we could try those damn navs here lol. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 09:27, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep. I think the navs would work. They do when used on gww. we just have picky petty people there... I'm not trying to Pa or anything like that, but I've noticed they're not giving people a chance. They don't know that they'll run off users, etc. riyen 18:03, August 26, 2010 (UTC) User:***EAGLEMUT***/Eaglemut Charr Meatshielder delete? — :Oh,yes please.Thanks in advance. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 20:18, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Can't blame you for leaving. This wiki is as good as dead and wikia won't delete it... Just like they won't delete guildwars.wikia. I think most to all should just stop contributing here. Hence not much here... Not like gw2w, of which that's the only area that I'm banned from. Ariyen 20:42, May 15, 2011 (UTC)